Sabishii Sasayaki
Sabishii Sasayaki '(寂しいささやき, ''Lonely Whisper) Is the orphaned son of the former kido corps captain Shinnyuu Sasayaki who appears in the future arc of the Gravity Force timeline. Appearance Sabishii looks like an average 14 year old boy with pale skin, and fair hair. Many people comment on the strength that his eyes portray. His usual attire consits of a pair of olive trousers and matching boots. He wears a neck scarf and a pair of gloves. Personality Sabishii is a very hesitant and downtrodden boy, who much rather run away and hide then face danger. He doesn't speak much despite he finds he might have a lot to say and because of this he might not be able to say important things. He finds it hard to fit in with people and socialise so he can be found by himself most of the time. Inside he actually wants only for the other people to be friends with him and for himself not to be a liability. History Sabishii was born and raised in soul society. By the time he was equivalent to ten, his mother had already started to train him the the arts of the shinigami. He was taught theroy and he practised his hakuda and kido. He neglected zanjustsu. Eventually his world was upturned when his mother rushed in to him and swiftly explained he had to go to the human world. Shinnyuu opened the senkaimon and had to physically drag him outside. She threw him into the human world before giving him final farewell kiss on his forehead. He was later found by a human, lying in shock. He was taken to an orphanage by that kind stranger. Powers and abilities '''Advanced Hakuda Practioner: Sabishii is skilled in the use of Hakuda, surprising many people but his main problem is his lack of commitment in his technique resulting in an overall lack of power making it easy to counter his techniques. Hohō Practioner: Sabishii can use fast shunpō and is well versed in its and can use it to outrun many of his opponents. Basic Swordsmanship: By far Sabishii's weakest point is his use in his zanpaktou. He is uncomfortable holding it and finds it awkward to use. This is why his main combat prowess lies in his kidō and hakuda. Advanced Kidō Practitioner: Sabishii's strongest asset is his skill in kido, able to use level seventy spells with incantation and level fifty spells without incantation. Zanpaktou Sabishii's zanpkatou is called Raion Kai (ライオンの貝, lit. Lion shell) takes the form of a regular katana with a purple hilt. Even though it doesn't weigh a spectacular amount, Sabishii still struggles with its use. Shikai: When learning trying to learn shikai and contact his spirit he was pleased to find he immediatley was given his name but despite that he has yet to perform shikai. He was told to "Call me out with what you most want to do." Sabishii immediately tried words like "escape" and "hide" but they did not work so at the current moment in time he can not perform Shikai.